Just one time
by Ulquiorra-kun
Summary: Sai might fall for Sakura.. Sai x Sakura story!
1. Chapter 1: Hurt

Ulquiorra-kun: I don't own any of the characters in the story or songs.

Sai: Just resd this random story about me, please.. You might hate it like I do.

Sakura: Enjoy!

It was a warm sunny day. The cherry blossoms were blooming as the wind breezed. Luckily, there was no rain today. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the great weather. Children play sports and the adults chill with their pals. Sakura stared at the sky. "It's been awhile since I came here," she said to herself. "If only Sasuke was here with me." A tear fell from her face. "Why do I have to suffer?" Sakura shouted." I just wanted to be with him… That's all I ask! Instead, he leaves me behind and breaks my heart!" "Maybe, you should stop talking to yourself , Haruno!" said a voice behind her. Sakura turned around. " Sai! " "You're pathetic! A weak girl can't do anything helpful!" he said. "You're just useless piece of trash!" "Don't talk to me!" Sakura yelled. Sai walked towards her and said," I'm only telling you the truth! Sasuke doesn't care about his teammates anymore. You're wasting your time crying over nothing. The truth hurts, doesn't it? He will never return to Konoha!" He gave her a fake smile and Sakura slapped him. " Sai, you don't know understand Sasuke or me! Leave me alone!" She stormed off. Sai touched his face and shrugged his shoulders.

Sakura cried as she went to Ino's flower shop." Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino asked. "Did something happen?" She didn't answer her. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Ino said. Sakura wiped her tears and smiled at her. "It's nothing." Ino knew she was lying. "What are you going to do for Valentine's Day?" "Oh! I totally forgot about tomorrow!" Sakura said quickly. "Um… I have to go!" Ino was about to say something to Sakura, but she had exit the flower shop.

"I'm not doing anything for Valentine's Day!" she said to herself. "Ever since Sasuke left the team, I felt too depressed about love." Sakura saw Naruto and Hinata holding hands. "I love you!" Hinata turned red. "I- I love y-you, too!" Sakura frowned and tried her emotions. "I think I'm going to be sick!" "Maybe, you should get some rest, ugly!" said a familiar voice. Sakura stopped walking. "Sai, what do you want?" "It seem like you're going to faint," Sai said with a stoic expression." Valentine's Day is tomorrow! Don't you have special plans with your lover?" There was silence.

" **HE****'****S ****ONLY ****MESSING ****WITH ****YOU****!"** Inner Sakura roared. "**IGNORE ****THAT ****PALE ****FREAK****!** Sakura grabbed Sai's shirt. "What I do on Valentine's Day is none of your business, so get lost!" "Poor Sakura, are you all alone?" Sai asked sarcastically. Sakura released him."Let's go on a date," he suggested. "It couldn't hurt, right?" "You're joking?" I'm not going on a date with you! I'm not that desperate!" Sakura said with disgust, "I can find a better guy to go out with!"

Sai grabbed Sakura's arm and kissed her. Sakura wanted to him to stop, but he deepened the kiss. His lips felt so cold as his tongue danced around with hers. A few minutes later, Sai released Sakura. Sakura's heart was beating rapidly. Sai turned away and began to leave. "I'll pick you up at 7pm, ok? And please wear something sexy for me…

"Why did he kissed me?" Sakura yelled angrily. "Who does he think he is? And why am I blushing?" "I didn't think Sai had feelings for Sakura!' Naruto said quietly. "How interesting!" "For once, Naruto, you're not acting stupid!" Ino said happily. "What a drag!" Shikamaru said lazily. "I'm not sure if Sai does like Sakura. He might be messing with her." "Well, I guess we will have to find out for ourselves!" Naruto said cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2: So much for love!

Love is in the air! Flowers, candy, gifts, and some romance! Isn't a love a wonderful thing? Sakura felt upset about yesterday. "Sai isn't my type! Although, he resembles Sasuke a little bit… But the way he kissed me... it felt so unbelievable!" She looked at herself in the mirror. Sakura needed to get her hair fixed and find a pretty dress to wear. Ring! Ring! Her phone was ringing loudly. She picked it up and answered, "Hello?" "So ugly, have you decided to go on a date with me yet?" "Shut the hell up, Sai! How did you get my damn number?" Naruto gave it to me" was the reply. "Don't call me again!" She hanged up.

Sakura hopped into the shower.

"Today isn't my day!" she thought to herself. "I just want this day to pass by quickly." Sakura got out of the bathroom and went to her room. She pulled out some clothes, put deodorant on, brush her hair, cleaned her teeth, and headed out the door. As she was walking, Sakura spotted many couples holding hands. Some were kissing. Others were too busy gazing at each other eyes to notice anything else in the world existed around them. "Sakura!" Hinata called. "Over here!" She dashed to her. "What's up?" "Well, I-I thought maybe we c-could buy a dress together!" she said shyly. "If that's ok with you." Sakura couldn't say no to Hinata. She was too adorable. The girls decided to go the mall.

Meanwhile….. "Hey, Sai! Do you like Sakura?" Naruto asked. "No! Don't get any weird ideas of me and her!" he replied. "Besides, I prefer a prettier girl than Sakura. She always cries too much! Next time, ask me something that's not too stupid!" Naruto glared at Shikamaru. "Well, aren't you going to help me out?" "Nope!" Shikamaru said with no enthusiasm, "It's not my problem to deal with anyway." The boys bought gifts for their girlfriends except for Sai. " Sai, why are you here with us? You're not buying Sakura a gift?" Naruto wondered. "It's Valentine's Day!" "My, you're a persistent little runt," Sai said unemotionally. Naruto gave him a small smile…

Anyway….. "Um… Sakura! I was curious about what you think about Sai?" Hinata said bravely. "He's kind of decent for a boyfriend." Sakura had flames in her eyes. "Of course, not! He's a heartless jerk! He doesn't care about me! I hate that guy's guts! Plus, Sai is a coldhearted douchebag! He's a damn robot!" How cute!" Hinata giggled. "Love is a good feeling!" It was the afternoon. Sakura sat in a chair, drinking her smoothie. "This sucks! I'm supposed to be enjoying a good day! Can this day become any worse?" "Cheer up, Haruno!" said a voice nearby. "Please, don't let that person behind me be Sai!" Sakura prayed.

"It's me, you're favorite person!" Sai said. "Can't you leave me alone?" she demanded. Sai sat across from her." No! I wanted to spend some time with you." "No way!" Sakura smirked. "Quit messing with me! You're asking for trouble!" A group of people surrounded them. "Don't you care about me?" he asked. "Whatever!" Sakura snapped. "You're not able to understand what love is or emotions! So why bother to ask me on a date?" "Love is an emotion. It is a feeling of happiness and sadness, "Sai explained. "love is when people care about each other. There are all kinds of love. Love is very deep especially when there's love between a girl and a guy. It said so in this book I'm reading, the dummy guide of love. It seems that I do understand."

"Yeah, right!" Sakura glared at him. "That's just some dumb book! Love comes from the heart! It's a feeling of true happiness when you fall in love with the person you truly care about! And you don't fool around with anyone's heart!" Some people were crying in the background. "What a beautiful speech!" cried a random guy. "Do you think Sasuke cared about you?" Sai questioned. "His heart only seeks for revenge… Are you stupid to believe that he will come to you?" Sakura began to cry. "…..Jerk…." Sai's expression never changed. Sakura threw the rest of her smoothie at his face! "**HELL****YEAH****! ****CHA****!** **GIRL****POWER**!" Inner Sakura screamed. "**YOU****GOT****HIM****GOOD****!"**

Sakura wiped her tears. "I'm still not going a date with you!" Sai grabbed a napkin to clean his face. "Fine!" He got up and left. Ino and the others saw everything. "That was intense!" Ino whispered. " Sai is very cruel to her!" "Yeah!" Hinata agreed. "He could have been a little nicer!" "Sakura is having trouble with Sai, "Shikamaru whispered to Naruto. " We need to help her." Naruto nodded his head. Sakura felt horrible. She kept thinking about what Sai at the smoothie place as she ran home….


	3. Chapter 3: A date with disaster!

Sakura opened her door, went upstairs, and headed to the bathroom. She took a long shower."I don't need a guy to have with fun! A girl can do stuff on her own!" Sakura said quietly. "I just need to my hair and get dress." An hour later… "It's time to go!" she said as she rushed downstairs. When Sakura opened the front door, she saw Sai waiting for her. He looked at her. "You look decent." Sai wore a black tuxedo and smelled really nice. He grabbed her hand and said, "I'm taking you on a date even you reject me." Sakura didn't have a choice, so she locked the door. "Fine!"

Sai held Sakura's hand as he led her to the restaurant. The restaurant was beautiful. Lights shined brightly. Music started to play as people enter the restaurant. There was even a game room for all the game freaks! Sai walked to the waiter. "I need a table for two." The waiter took them to a fancy table and gave them a menu. "Sai, what's the meaning of this?" Sakura said curiously, "You got some nerve to take me on a date after what you said to me!" "Sure," he said nonchalantly. "I can do whatever I want, Haruno! Now be a good girl for me!"

Sakura was about to yell at him, but she got interrupted by the waiter. "Are you two lovers ready to order?" Sai nodded his head. Inner Sakura shouted at the waiter. "**WE AREN'T LOVERS!" "**I will like to have some anko dumplings and umeboshi, please!" Sakura said kindly. "Can I also have some tea?" I will order some momen tofu and some water," Sai replied. The waiter wrote their orders and left. "It looks like Sakura is with Sai! Roger!" Naruto reported. "Okay! Operation Rescue Team commence now! Over and out!" Ino replied.

"Sai is just a jerk! I can't stand him!" Sakura said to herself. "I hate him!" Five minutes later, the waiter came to bring them their food. They both ate quietly. Naruto ran towards Sakura, but he tripped over a meatball. Ino bumped into Shikamaru, who fell asleep on the floor. Hinata didn't do anything. Sakura stared into Sai's eyes. No sign of emotions. Sai leaned towards Sakura and kissed her…. The kiss was better than her first kiss with him. He stroked her hair as his tongue connected with hers. Sai teased Sakura's lips by licking them slowly. Sakura felt confused. "What the hell is he doing?"

Sai stopped kissing her and paid for the food "Shall we go now?" Sakura's friends were shocked. Sakura followed him outside. When they were a few blocks away from the restaurant, she freed herself. "I want some answers, Sai! Why are you kissing me?" "I can kiss you cuz I'm a guy. Don't girls like kisses from guys?" Sai explained. "I'm only doing this for you, ugly…" Sakura punched Sai. "Don't screw around with my feelings!" "It's ok, Sakura! I know you love the way I kissed you," he said with a sadistic grin. "There's nothing to hide. You might fall for me. Now, I believe you need to escort me to my house."

(I thought the guy was to walk the girl home? O.o) Sakura refused to walk anywhere near Sai. Elsewhere…. "Sai is an amazing kisser!" Ino screamed. "How wonderful!' Hinata agreed. Naruto and Shikamaru became angry. "I'm going to kill that guy!" Naruto said to Shikamaru. "We need to follow them now!" Shikamaru insisted. He and his friends were following Sai and Sakura. A group of ninjas jumped in front of Sai. "It's time to perish, kid!" said one of the ninjas.

Sai and Sakura froze. "I didn't bring my scrolls!" Sai thought to himself. "That girl can beat them herself if she wanted to with her superhuman strength! I will not let Sakura protect me! I'm supposed to protect her!" " It's seven of them versus two of us, "Sakura said to Sai. " They are Anbu ninjas!" The Anbu ninjas begin to attack in each direction! "Not so fast!" yelled a voice nearby. " Naruto!" Sakura said happily. "You came to save us!" "Yep! I'm not alone!" he added. " Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata are here ,too!" "It won't make a difference!" said the leader of the Anbus.

" Hey, Sai!" Shikamaru called to him. "Here, I figure you might need this!" Shikamaru threw him a specialized custom scroll and ink pen. "Time to party!" Ino shouted. Sakura punched a ninja with her super knockout move, "1000 punches of fury!" Naruto did his usual technique, "Rasengan!" Hinata attacked the ninjas, " Byakugan! I see your chakra points! Here! And here!"

Ino gracefully perform her jutsu, "Ninja Art! Cover with Flowers!" Shikamaru attempted to fight, " Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Sai didn't hesitate to fight the rest of the ninjas, "Super Beasts Imitation Jutsu!" The ninjas were defeated. " They really suck! What the hell was that?" Naruto growled. "They didn't get a chance to do anything to us! So lame!" "We aren't supposed to let them kill us, stupid!" Ino said angruily.

" Oh, well! We still did awesome! We should be on tv!" Naruto cheered. " Let's make a cool anime with ninjas! It will have high ratings! Action and adventure sounds tight! I will be the star of the show!" Ino shook her head. " What an idiot!" " Thanks for the help!" Sakura said as she began to walk away. " No one ask these losers to come!" Sai said in a monotone voice, " I could had beat them alone! I'm Anbu unlike the rest of you!" " Just be grateful!" Naruto shouted. " We didn't come to save a jerk! We were here to save Sakura!" Sai kept walking. " How can anyone put up with that guy?" Shikamaru wondered. " I don't know," Ino answered.

Hinata: Well the story must go on!

Naruto: I hate Sai!

Hinata: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Cool Sai

Naruto: Since when Sai was ever cool?

Hinata: The author doesn't own any songs!

Sakura and Sai arrived at his house. "See you tomorrow, Haruno!" he said as he went inside. Sai is very difficult to understand," Sakura sighed. "Oh, well." Somewhere else… Naruto and his pals went to a dance club. Ino and Hinata danced to a few songs. Naruto was eating some food. Shikamaru stared at people. "Alright, people! My name is Mike! Today, we have special guests!" he said with an excitement, "Give it up for the DDR Girls!" The crowd went wild. "Shikamaru, please dance with me!" Ino begged. "I don't want to!" he frowned. Ino gave him the puppy dog eyes until he couldn't resist her anymore. "Fine, you win!" "I'm Ayumi! My group members and I will be performing one of our hit singles!" Ayumi said to the crowd. "Who's ready for some love?" "We are!" the crowd roared. "Akira, Ayaka, and Arai! Let's give these people what they want!"

"**Love love love love Lalala love shine yeahyeahyeah**

**Yeah!"Sun Shine!"Hare-watatta "Blue Sky"**

**HIKARI ryoute ni A-TSU-KU mabushii koi no yokan "Love Beat!"**

**Kono kimochi mo "Heat Up!"HIKARI abiteSoshite ANATA no moto e**

**Kamisama Onegai Chotto yuuki wo kudasaiMou sukoshi de "SUKI" tte iesou na no**

Everyone was singing and dancing. "I hate this!" Shikamaru complained. "Why can't I stop?" "Cuz it's Valentine's Day, silly!" Ino answered. "Have some fun!"

**Ari no mama de Butsukatte ("Hey!")Sunao ni natteKoi no ATAKKU!**

**Ima wo kanjite OmoikkiriEgao de ikou! ("Let's go!") La la lalala la**

**La la lalala la La la lalala la La la la la**

**"How cute! This song is so lovely!" Hinata exclaimed." Don't you agree, Naruto?" "Not really!" he said. He spun Hinata around.**

**La love you love you love you love you love sunshine Setsunaku Amazuppai**

**Koi no hajimari wa Mahou no PAWAA de HIKARI hanatsu no!**

**Kamisama Mou Chotto dake**

**Mimamotte kudasai.**

**HarisaKESOU na OMOI tsutaeru kara**

**Todoke! Motto mabushii LOVE SHINE!**

"I guess this song was ok," Naruto said to Shikamaru. The crowd applauded. "Yes! That song is finally over!" Shikamaru said gladly. "That was Love Love Shine by DDR Girls!" Mike shouted. The girls bowed their heads and left the stage. Meanwhile,Sakura spotted a guy headed towards the dance club. "That couldn't be..?" she wondered. Naruto' eyes went blank went he saw Sai walking in the club. "Hey, it's Sai!" Hinata pointed. "He looks different!" Sai wore a sleeveless black shirt, baggy pants, a hat, and some cool expensive shades.

"Alright, guys!" It's my buddy, DJ Sai!" Mike introduced. Sai ignored Naruto and his friends. "That guy ain't cool! What a wannabe!" Naruto growled. "So you're cooler than him?" Sasuke asked. "Shut up, Sasuke! You aren't in this fan fiction so get out!" Naruto hissed. Sai started to play music.

**I don't wanna be without you, girl (Got me slowly dying) Where did we go my girl?**

**(Why can't we keep on trying?) I don't wanna be without you, girl**

**( I gave my heart to you) Going outta mind, cuz I love you. I need you girl…**

(Big Bang rules! XD They are a cool Korean band! I recommend my fellow readers to listen to the English version of last farewell. The lyrics that I used is part of the song… Let's continue the story, shall we?)

Many people recognized the song and ran to the dance floor even Shikamaru. Sakura glanced at Sai. "So he works here?" Ino and Hinata joined Sakura at the table. "I guess so," Ino responded. "What do you think about him?" "I think I'm in love with Sai! My heart beats faster when I'm with him!" Sakura blurted out. "Wow!" Hinata smiled." You do like him!" "He's not my type!" Sakura scowled. A few hours later, Sai and the others decided to leave. Sakura, accidently, bumped into Sai.

"Watch where you are going!" Sai said in a deadpan tone, "Be more careful." Sakura gazed into his eyes. "Don't you have feelings for me?" "Of course not!" he answered harshly." No way in a million years, I would ever fall for a weak girl! Besides, you're not that pretty!" "I know he might comprehend how I feel about him because he keeps teasing me!" Sakura thought to herself. She got closer to him.

"Can't you open up to me? When you kissed me, there has to be a reason for it. Don't you like me?" Sai was unaffected about her words. Sakura leaned towards him and gave him a compassionate kiss. Ino and Hinat were cheering in the background. Naruto made a face while Shikamaru was staring into the sky. No one noticed, but Sai turned a slight shade of red. **"Dammit! Ugh! That's the best I ever had!" **Inner Sai yelled. **"Just kidding! You guys really think I like her! Hell no!**"

"Anyway, Haruno we should be going home!" Sai told her. Sakura nodded her head. "Let's do something fun together!" Sai raised his eyebrows. "It seems to me you're asking me out on a date." "I'm only returning the favor!" Sakura blushed furiously. "Ok! See ya later!" he said as he waved good-bye. "Sakura has the hots for Sai!" Ino exclaimed. "It feels so great to be in love!" The boys disagreed. At midnight.. Knock! Knock! Sakura ran downstairs and opened the door. "I'm sorry, Sakura! I forgot about Valentine's Day! Allow me to date you on a date, right now!" Rock Lee said. "Lee, Valentine's day was yesterday!" Sakura moaned. "Oh! Well, since I fail to win your love, I will do 1000 pushups without stopping!" Lee said happily. "If I fail again, I will run around Konoha 10 times without taking a break!" "Hey, kids! Are you enjoying your youth?" Might Guy said as his teeth sparkled. (He must be using the new Crest toothpaste, 3D White). "Oh, boy!" Sakura murmured.

Ino: I hope you like the story!

Sai: Sadly, it's not over yet!

Hinata: The author will update soon! Please review and thanks! XD!


	5. Chapter 5: Sai's smile

It was a new day for Sakura and her friends. There weren't any missions assigned to the ninjas. Everyone seemed to be busy. Sakura woke up early morning to prepare for her day with Sai. She called him on her phone, "Can, you meet me at my house, please?" "Yeah!" he answered. "See ya there!" Sakura waited patiently for him. An hour later, Sai arrived at Sakura's house. "What took you so long? Your house isn't that far from my house!"

Sai tossed a box at her. "Open it, stupid!" Sakura obeyed him. He bought her a pink heart- shaped necklace. "It's gorgeous! Thank you!" She put the necklace around her neck. "That's just a small gift! Nothing special! You wanted something, right?" he continued. "Don't get too happy! I'm not buying you another gift!" Alright! Sai, I want to go to the movies!" Sakura said joyfully. "I really don't care!" Sai said as he begins to follow her. Naruto and the other ninjas were spying. "Can't we leave them alone?" Shikamaru suggested. "We shouldn't bother them!" "No! Naruto disagreed." If he hurts her, I'm going to kill him!"

Sai and Sakura went to a movie theater where it shows only horror movies. "Nice job!" Sai said sarcastically. "You're not that useless after all!" She stepped on his foot. "Ouch!" Sai yelped. Sakura picked the scariest movie, "**Be careful what you wish for!**" It has zombies and action in the movie. They grabbed some snacks and searched for some seats.

"Naruto, you dummy!" Ino shouted. "This is the wrong place!" "Great!" Shikamaru whined. "I could had been sleeping or watching the clouds!" "I guess we will have to watch this movie," Hinata sighed sadly. "It couldn't be that bad, right?" Naruto grinned. The movie showed some guys dancing. Gaara, Deidara, Kakashi, Itachi, and Kiba were the shirtless dancers.

"I'm bringing sexy back! Them other boys don't know how to act!" (Itachi)

"I think you're special, what's behind your back? So turn around and I'll pick up the slack." ( Gaara)

"Dirty, babe! You see the shackles Baby, I'm your slave! ( Kiba)

"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave! It's just that no one makes me feel this way!" ( Deidara)

The boys were in shackles and Kakashi was whipping the boys. All the girls had a nosebleed. "My eyes are burning!" Naruto shrieked. "I didn't need to see that! They were hot and muscular! I wish I was sexy! Does that make me gay for complimenting them?" "Yes!" Neji answered, out of nowhere. Shikamaru didn't see anything because he was asleep.

Meanwhile… A girl named Susie was running for her life. A group of grotesque zombies were following her. She grabbed an axe and slices a few of their heads. Sakura put her head on Sai's shoulder. "Ewww, get your head off my shoulder! This isn't a romanctic movie!" Sai said emotionlessly. Sakura ignored him. Susie screamed for help, but no one came to her rescue. The zombies were closing in. Suddenly, a guy leaped in the air. He wore a long red coat and black clothing. "Dante!" Susie said happily.

"Alright, dirtbags! I'm sending you to back to where you came from!" He grinned. Dante pulled out his long sword and kill all the zombies without getting scratch. "Thank you," Susie said gracefully. "No problem!" Dante smiled." It's just a shame that I'm still in debt." He carried the girl to safety. "The movie was awesome!" Sakura exclaimed. Sai rose from his seat. "Yeah,sure! Can we go now?" They went to an ice cream store. Unfortunately, they had to share an ice cream shake because Sai didn't have enough money to buy two shakes.

"How romantic!" Ino said. "Yuck!" Naruto mumbled. "They're not a freaking couple!" "Hey,Sakura! I had a good time with you!" Sai smiled sheepishly. "Sai, you didn't call me by last name? Wow, your smile was so cute!" Sakura said gladly. She gave him a hug. "You're adorable!" Sai rolled his eyes. "OMG! Sai smiled at Sakura! That was really cute!" Hinata chuckled. "He's cute!" "Yes, he is!" Ino agreed. "Stop saying the word "cute"! It's annoying! Why don't you go marry him?" Shikamaru grumbled. The rest of the day, Sai and Sakura hang out at the mall.

"Am I capable of understanding emotions?" Sai asked quietly. "Yes, if you try!" Sakura answered, Sai shrugged his shoulders and said," Follow me." Sakura listened to him. He led her to a river where flowers were blooming. Sai sat on the ground. Sakura stared at the flowers. Sai pulled out his art book from his ninja bag. She glanced at him while he draws. "These flowers are cherry blossoms," Sakura mentioned. "I love them. The river is pretty, too!"

"I thought you might be interested in flowers," Sai stated. "I come here all the time to draw." Sakura was surprised. "Ugh! He makes me sick!" Naruto whined. "Shhh! be quiet!" Ino hushed. Sai took Sakura's hand and asked, "Can you teach me how to love?" "O-ok!" Sakura stuttered. He pulled her closer to his heart. "Do you hear my heart? Why is it beating rapidly? Is it an emotion?" Sakura turned red. "Maybe." Sai felt Sakura's body temperature rose. "Are you ok?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine!" Ino took a picture of them." Love is so great!" Shikamaru frowned at her. A familiar figure was watching them. "Sakura, I have come for you!" said the person. Sakura heard the voice called her name. The guest glided from the tree. "It's Sasuke!" Hinata gasped.

Naruto: What does Sasuke want?

Sai: Who cares!

Shikamaru: Did you like the story? Well there will be another chapter soon! XD!


	6. Chapter 6: Return of Sasuke!

Return of Sasuke!

Naruto: This story is getting pretty good even though I don't like Sai that much!

Sai: I heard that, stupid!

Ino: Please continue to read the story!

"Sa-sasuke!" Sakura trembled. "Wh-what are you doing here?" "You already know that question! I'm here for you!" he answered. Sasuke moved closer to Sai. " Sasuke, you have no real purpose to be here except to cause trouble, " Sai said. " Don't be jealous!" Sasuke grinned. "I didn't come to fight! I just want to see my Sakura again. I know she still has feelings for me and she still loves me." "So why did you leave her?" Sai asked. "To get stronger!" he replied.

Sakura and Sai exchanged glances. "That's all lies! Sasuke, you hurt me!" Sakura shouted. "I waited for you to come to me. I cried every day, wondering why you left me alone." " You don't believe me? I guess, I will have to get rid of Sai," Sasuke assumed. "He's in my way! It also seems that you are attached to him." Sakura mentally slapped herself. "Touché!" Sai said. "Very well, then!" Sasuke said with a British accent. "Come on!"

Sai grabbed his scroll and ink pen from his ninja bag. He put some special ink on the ground. Sasuke knew that he was going to use the Ink Flush Technique, so he dodged his attack. "He's too fast!" Sai thought to himself. Sasuke gathered his chakra. "Chidori!" Sakura tried to stop Sasuke, but Sai saved her. "You idiot! A-are y-you trying t-to get yourself k-killed!" he coughed. Naruto and his companions approached Sasuke.

" That's enough!" Naruto screeched. "I'll crush you! You betray us!" " Byakugan!" Hinata said. She tried to Sasuke's chakra points, but she missed. Sasuke frowned. "Not much of a challenge! Let me put end to your useless attempts! Tsukuyomi!" "Hinata!" Naruto screamed. Hinata fainted. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto started to say. " Shikamaru, I need your help!" They caught Sasuke? Sakura used her super enhanced strength to attack him while Ino healed Sai. "Ha ha ha!" Sasuke chuckled. "I'm too strong for you, fools!" "Damn!" Shikamaru cursed. "He used a clone! The real Sasuke is behind Ino!"

Sasuke knocked out Ino and punched Sai in the stomach. Sai tried to fight back, but he couldn't. "Sasuke, stop!" Sakura begged. "Don't hurt him!" Sasuke ignored her and continued to beat the crap out of Sai. Naruto couldn't watch Sai get beat up by Sasuke, so he attacked him using the Rasengan. "Sakura," Sasuke said softly. "I will be back for you." He vanished. "Sai, I'm sorry!" Sakura weeped. She healed him with her Mystical Palm Technique. " Sakura, I'm going to report to Tsunade about Sasuke!" Naruto insisted. He picked up Hinata and left. "Don't stay out here too late! I'm leaving!" Shikamaru told her. He lifted Ino and disappeared.

"I'm no match for the Uchiha!" Sai admitted. "He's too strong even for an Anbu like me." "I didn't want you to get hurt!" Sakura said glumly. "It's my fault!" "So what! I don't care!" Sai yelled. "Don't feel sorry for me! A ninja fight to fulfill a mission regardless of the situation! I got hurt because of my mistake! I'm not blaming you for anything! Quit crying all the time!" Sakura hugged Sai tightly. "Why are you worried about me?" he asked icily. "Shouldn't you worry about yourself?" "Listen to me, I know this might be complicated for you to comprehend, but I'm in love with you!" she confessed. "I care about you! I really love you, Sai! Deep down inside your heart, I know you feel the same for me."

Sai paused for a moment. "That's ridiculous! I don't believe this!" Sakura shook Sai. "Why the hell you save me? Remember when we were fighting Kabuto? The bridge fell and you refused to help me! But when I tried to stop Sasuke, you rescue me!" Sai couldn't respond to her. Instead, they watched the stars until the morning. The next day! The rain poured as the sky grew dark. Today wasn't a good day at all.

Everyone was inside their home. "He is a jerk!" Sakura objected. "He doesn't care about me at all!" "Of course ,not!" Ino sighed melodramatically. "I can't believe Sasuke came back!" Sakura winced" Yeah, me too!" "You know Sai has trouble understanding feelings," Ino indicated. Elsewhere… Sai thought about what Sakura had told him. "I refused to feel any affection! I don't like her!" he denied. "Keep telling yourself lies!" Sasuke teased." You love her!" Sai glared at Sasuke. Both of the guys stood in the rain."What do you want?" he informed. "To settle the score!" Sasuke answered. " Sakura belongs to me!" Haruno belongs to no one, " Sai corrected him. " You're a lousy man and I'm no different from you." Sasuke laughed….. Sakura found Sai on the ground with a note beside him

Hinata: Sasuke is trying to come for Sakura!  
Naruto; Well, he can't have her! Right, Sai?

Sai: Yeah, whatever!

Shikamaru: Let's see what happens in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Sai's heart

Ulquiorra: This is the last chapter!

Sai: Finally, it's going to be over!

Sakura took Sai to her house. She put Sai on her couch and turned on her lights. Sakura had no clue why Sai was on the ground when she saw him. She looked at the note and begins to read it.

"Dear Sakura,

I wanted to tell you that I missed you. Forgive me for leaving you behind and not caring about your feelings. My goal was to get rid of Itachi, but now I need to be in your life again. Meet at the training area."

From Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura dropped the letter. "So you read the note?" Sai uttered. "Will you go to him?" Sakura cocked her head. "It shouldn't matter to you!" Sai turned away from Sakura. "I'm not sure, but I think care about you more than you think! Are you blinded by your stupidity to believe that he will return to you? Are you sure it's real love you feel for him and not lust? Sasuke will continue to heart you even more."

Sakura tried to slap Sai, but he yanked her arm. "I want you to be with me!" he said softly. Sai pinned Sakura against the wall. He kissed her neck and caressed her body. Sakura felt mesmerized. "Do you want me?" Sai asked coyly. He bit her neck softly, but playfully. "This guy sure knows how to put the moves on you!" Inner Sakura said cheerfully."Let him do what he wants to you." Sakura pushed him away.

"Why are you resisting me?" he said with a wicked grin, "I know you want me!" "No, I don't!" she lied. "I made all the stuff up about me falling for you! It's all lies! You're stupid to believe me!" "Are you really trying to fool me? I'm not dumb and I wasn't born yesterday either! Sasuke doesn't want you and he never will!" Sai said coldly. "**I don't care what you think**!" Sakura roared. "**Stay out of my life**! **You don't understand me**! **I hate you**!" "No, you don't hate me!" Sai smirked. "You love me and you know it! But you think that I can't return your feelings, so you decided to run to Sasuke to see if he cares about you. Aren't I correct, Sakura?"

Sakura threw Sai her keys and said, "Lock the door when you leave!" She slammed the door. It continued to pour. At the training area… Sasuke sat in the tree. " Sasuke-kun!" said an annoying voice. "Karin!" Sasuke grimaced. "You follow me?" "Of course, I did!" she said happily. "Leave now!" Sasuke shouted. "Oh, don't be that way, dear!" Karin smiled. "That pink hair girl is dumb enough to come see you, anyway! Didn't you tell her about our wedding?" Sasuke laughed. "I wouldn't marry you or her! I'm just using her to get what I want!" Sakura reached the training area. "Sasuke, I found you!"

Meanwhile, Naruto spotted Sai in the rain. "Hey!" he called to him. "Get lost!" Sai said cruelly. "Your presence bothers me!" Naruto kicked him in the stomach. "I don't like you! I didn't come to fight you! This is so lame! Where is Sakura? She isn't in her house!" "She left me for Sasuke," was the reply. Naruto uppercut Sai. "Damn you! Why didn't you stop her? She is going to get hurt again!" Sai didn't move. "Sakura made her decision when she left her house. I don't need to interfere." Naruto kept beating him up. "You make me want to vomit!" Sai coughed up blood.

"What does Haruno mean to you?" "She's my friend!" Naruto said angruily. He was about to strike another blow, but a hand touched his shoulder. "That's enough!" Shikamaru interrupted." We need to find Sakura." Naruto released Sai and hurried to find his comrade. "Sakura, you're here!" Sasuke said happily. She stood in the middle of the training area. "You should know how much I love you." "You never care about my feelings, Sasuke! Why do you care now?"

He jumped from the tree and walked towards her. "I did terrible things in the past! I hurt you! It's unforgivable! My only goal right now is to make you happy, Sakura! Revenge won't solve anything. My heart seeks love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't need to fight anymore unless I'm protecting you." Sasuke kisses Sakura. "I love you!" "I love you more!" Sakura said joyfully." Thank you." "It's a trap!" Sai yelled. Sasuke twisted Sakura's arm and threw her. Hinata caught her and brought her to safety.

"I should have known you guys were here!" he said. "Since I can't use my fire techniques allow me to use lightning instead!" Sai wasn't helping anyone. Shikamaru and Naruto were fighting Sasuke. Ino challenge Karin to a duel. Sakura stared into Sai's eyes. "He looks like he is lost," Sakura thought to herself. Naruto's team was losing. "They're too strong… we can't beat them!" Ino panted. "It's over!" "No, it isn't!" Sai implied. "We won't lose! Naruto, are you ready?" "I was born ready!" he grinned.

Sai used his Ink Clone Jutsu to restrained Karin from moving. Naruto ran towards her to attack. "Grand Rasengan!" Sasuke wouldn't help Karin since she was in his way. He really doesn't like Karin. She is an obsessive stalker who is a pest. Her ability to heal him makes her useful. That's the only reason why she is on his team. Otherwise, he would have killed her a long time ago. Even with Sai's help, Sasuke still had the advantage.

A ninja appeared out of nowhere. "Sasuke, we have important stuff to do!" "Kabuto, can't you see I'm busy!" he yelled. " Sasuke, no need to get angry!" Kabuto smiled. "Just spare these losers for now." He lifted Karin and vanished. Sasuke gave Sakura a menacing look and left. "How about we go to my house and get out of this rain?" Ino considered. At Ino's house.. "Here's some hot cocoa everyone!" "Thanks. I'm tired!" Shikamaru yawned. "You're always tired!" Hinata giggled.

Sai and Sakura were in the guest room. "Sai, I'm sorry I hurt you!" she apologized. "Save your apologies for someone else!" he said coldly. "Am I really useless?" Sakura questioned. "Yeah!" Sai confirmed. "I told you Sasuke didn't care about you!" She nodded her head. "You were right, ok?" Sai began to leave the room, but Sakura stopped him. "I don't have to hide anything from you anymore! Sai, I really do have feelings for you. It's ok if you don't believe me. I want to be with you! I need to gain your trust again. Give me another chance!"

Sai looked confused. "I don't need Sasuke!" she admitted. "I'm willing to open my heart to someone else. Maybe we can start as friends and then something more." "No, I don't think we can be friends!" he said. "I'm going to hurt him!" Naruto insisted. "Shut up!" Ino yelled. "Ok!" Sakura sighed. Sai stood behind her and whispered into her ear, "I'm going to say this once! I love you, Sakura." Sakura hugged him. "I love you, too!" "I love happy endings!" Hinata said gladly. "I'm so happy for them!" Ino singed.

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged glances. "Now, that I confessed my love for you, I want to show you how good I am in bed," Sai said with a mischievous grin. "Sai!" Sakura blushed. "I'm way better than Naruto!" he boasted. "Besides, he has a small…" "Can't I kill him?" Naruto asked angrily. "Hey, let's watch them get busy!" Jiraiya chuckled. Ino smacked him with a frying pan." NO!" "Hinata, is it true?" Naruto wondered. "Do I really have a small…?" Hinata passed out.

"Why don't you ask Kishimoto-sama himself?" Shikamaru offered. "He's the one who created us, anyway." Naruto found the creator of his anime. "Hey, Masashi- sensei! I need to ask you something!" Two tall bodyguards stood in front of him. "Weasel man? Shark dude?" Naruto pointed. Kisame grunted. "I'm not shark dude!" Itachi became irritated. "What do you want?" "I could ask the same for you guys!" Naruto countered.

"Masashi-sama is busy working on the latest chapter on Naruto," Itachi explained. "He has no time for you!" "Aren't you guys dead?" Naruto asked. Kisame put soap in Naruto's mouth. "Don't listen to him, fangirls! It's all lies!" Itachi warned. "Even if I was dead, which I'm not! I'll still be in your hearts forever!" Naruto never got a chance to ask his disturbing question. Sai and Sakura finally grew closer. "Hey, ugly! You're in my way!" "Sai, you idiot! You can't talk to your girlfriend like that!" Well not too close. Shikamaru fell asleep into Ino's arms. "Isn't he adorable?" Hinata was too embarrassed to say anything.

Sai: That story sucks!  
Ulquiorra: I'm sorry..

Sai: I could had been happier with someone else who is hotter than Sakura like Ino or Hinata. Temari seemed like my type.

Shikamaru and Naruto: Stay away from our women!  
Ulquiorra: I hope you like the story! Please review! Thanks! XD!


End file.
